Random Conversations with the Flash
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: Barry's day is pretty average. There's a homicide, a few minor crimes...but then he gets that phone call. Someone knows who the Flash is. Can the team stop them before they tell everyone? Do they need to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay personally, I've always wondered what I would say if I got the Flash's phone number. Not the actor, mind you, like if the Flash were real and I could call him. Now, obviously I know (cover any small children's ears) that the Flash isn't real. But hey, you never know! And it's good to be prepared. So far, I'm pretty sure this is going to be my first oneshot (yay!), but it might get away from me. Oh, this is going to be told from Barry's POV. Just so you know. Also: I am sort of in this. I mean, there's characters that reflects my personality, but isn't actually me. See, the description of the person and her name is fake, as is her phone number. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT call the phone number in this story, 'cause I have no idea whose number it is. Or did you guys think I'd be dumb enough to give you my real name, description, and phone number. Honestly. If you thought I was that stupid then...I can't even look at you right now. I literally can't. Because there's no way I can see you through this screen. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I** **don't even own this computer. How could I own a TV show?**

Barry's cell phone vibrated impatiently in his pocket. He took it out and saw that the caller ID was blocked. Sighing, he pressed the green call button. Probably another salesperson or something. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment until an oddly young voice said, "Hello, Barry Allen. Or should I say _Flash_?"

"Who is this?" Barry demanded angrily. How had this person found out about his secret identity? But the stranger had already hung up the phone. Slightly shaken, Barry returned his phone to his pocket and continued on with his work.

There had been a homicide earlier today that had some fascinating details, but Barry couldn't concentrate on the case anymore. All he could think about was the strange young person that had called him. The voice had sounded female and very very very young. Barry had been smart as a kid, but probably not smart enough to figure out who a masked vigilante was. Then again, he didn't really know, as there hadn't been any around when he was young. Well, young _er_.

Barry kept working for about another hour, mindlessly analyzing the evidence. He was still doing everything right, thankfully, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. Later on, Joe came up to Barry's lab and immediately noticed his distraction.

"What's up with you, Bear? You seem distracted."

"What gave it away?" Barry asked irritably.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Barry, your feet are starting to phase through the floor."

Barry looked down and saw, sure enough, his feet were vibrating so fast without his noticing that he was starting to sink through the floor. "No wonder you were starting to look taller," he grumbled at Joe as he pulled himself out. "Sorry I'm kinda grumpy."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well...I got this really weird call."

"From a salesperson?" Joe clarified tiredly. "I know, I've been getting way more of those lately. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with all the metahumans we've got in this city."

"No, Joe, it wasn't a sales call," Barry corrected. "It was this kid and...she _knew_ I was the Flash."

"Well, maybe she just said something that makes you think she was talking about you being the Flash, but she was actually talking about something else," Joe reasoned.

Barry rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Joe, she literally said, "Hello, Barry Allen. Or should I say _Flash_?" Pretty sure I know what she meant!"

The two men talked for a while longer, trying to figure out who the girl could possibly be. Eventually, Barry realized he could probably trace the phone, but the cell seemed like it had already been abandoned. Barry traced to a nearby alleyway, but by the time he got there, there was nothing but a cracked old flip phone lying on the ground. Barry brought it with him to STAR Labs anyways, hoping they could discover something about the owner.

"Seriously? Who still has a flip phone anyways?" Cisco demanded incredulously when he saw the phone. Barry shrugged but left it on a small table anyways.

"Maybe I can pull some prints off the thing," Barry offered. "We need to find out who it was. I mean, what if they tell other metas who the Flash is? Everyone close to me will be in danger, including all of you," he cast a glance at his friends in the Cortex, including Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, and Iris.

The silence of the room was suddenly broken by the dilapidated old flip phone on the desk ringing. The tone was not one Barry had heard before, probably because of the age of the phone. The tone consisted of quick ascending and descending notes that were overlayed with slower notes that went up and then down, up and then down. Shrugging slightly, Barry lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"Hey, Barry," a girl's voice replied. It was the same one who had called his cell earlier. "I was just wondering...can you sing your theme song?"

"It's you again," Barry groaned with a look at his friends. "What do you want?" Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw Cisco discreetly press a key on his keyboard, starting the trace program.

"I already told you. I want to know if you can sing your theme song. So can you?"

"I don't have a theme song," Barry told her in an exasperated tone, pressing the speaker button so his friends could hear.

As Barry moved the phone away from his ear, the girl's voice came back. "Sure you do. Here, I'll play it for you." There were a few shuffling noises and then the flip phone's ringtone could be heard. Evidently, that was supposed to be Barry's theme song. "Try not getting _that_ stuck in your head." Barry stared at Cisco, eyebrows raised. _How much longer?_ "You see, it really not meant for people to sing, 'cause the instruments play it so fast, but I figured _you_ could, since you're the fastest man alive and all. Anyways, gotta go. Talk to ya later!" There was a faint beeping noise as the girl hung up.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about this girl knowing who you are," Iris stated.

"Did you get the number, Cisco?" Joe asked, ever the practical one.

"Oh, yeah totally," Cisco answered immediately, moving his red lollipop to the opposite side of his mouth. "We didn't have quite enough time to get a location, though. But the way that girl talks, we should have no trouble with it next time."

"Next time?" Caitlin question sharply. "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

"Well...we need to bring her in, and we have the phone number now, so… Aren't we going to call her back?"

"I don't _want_ to talk to her again," Barry whined. "She doesn't make _any_ sense. It's giving me a headache."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Just call her back already, Bear. Get it over with."

"Fine," Barry huffed dialing the number Cisco showed him: 294-787-0202. The phone rang twice, still on speaker before the girl picked up.

"Can't talk now, Flash. Gotta... _run_." With that, the girl hung up.

Barry gave Cisco a pleading look. "Please tell me I don't have to do that again."

"No, no," Cisco reassured him. "We got her."

"Excellent." Barry raced over to the mannequin holding his suit and put it on, peeking over Cisco's shoulder to see the girl's location. After memorizing the address, Barry dashed out of STAR Labs.

Mere moments later, Barry was standing outside an abandoned warehouse. His first thought: _Typical meta. They always choose abandoned warehouses._ But leaving himself no further time to think, Barry ran straight into the warehouse. Inside he was met with a strange sight, although he wasn't sure why he was surprised.

The metahuman had set up quite a homey little area, with a brown couch, western style lamp and nightstand, and a cabinet stained a dark brown to match the couch with a forty-eight inch TV resting on top. A mini fridge rested next to the TV and the cabinet was full of books and Blu-ray discs; the meta must have somehow gotten electricity.

Barry could see the back of the meta's head, as she still hadn't noticed Barry. The TV was on, and on the screen Barry could see...himself, slamming Harry into the wall of the hallway outside the Cortex. He saw his friends rushing to pry him off and… Wait, he _knew_ that scene. It was shortly after Zolomon broke Barry's back, and Harry had to pretend to be Thawn to rescue Caitlin from Grodd.

"What are you watching?" he demanded of the girl.

" _The Flash_ , complete second season," the meta replied holding up a Blu-ray case featuring a picture of Barry in his suit, crouched down on the ground with lightning flickering around him and a serious expression on his face. On Barry's right shoulder there was a glare of blue light, making that part of Barry's suit look almost like Zoom's. "This was one of your weaker episodes, actually, especially after the drama of "Enter Zoom." But I was extremely glad when your dad came back in this one…" The meta trailed off, finally truly recognizing his presence and standing.

The meta seemed to be fourteen or fifteen and had straight black hair and steely blue eyes that seemed almost gray. She was dressed in cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt that read...STAR Labs?

"I'm Rose Lee; it's wonderful to finally meet you in person, Barry," the girl introduced herself. "Do you like the decoration?" Rose (for some reason, it just seemed wrong to call someone so young by their last name, like Team Flash did with most villains) asked, gesturing to the furniture. "It's all stuff from my old living room. My parents were going to throw it out, but it has sentimental value. I thought about hanging this up," she continued holding up an old fashioned revolver, "but I thought that might be a bit much. Maybe a cow skull would be better." Rose hadn't even finished her sentence before Barry had snatched the gun out of her hands, throwing it to the opposite side of the building. "That wasn't very nice," she pouted. "It wasn't even real!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Barry said, utterly confused.

The meta nodded. "Mm. Season two, episode nine." Realizing Barry had no clue what she was talking about, Rose continued, "Oh, you know. When Snart showed up in your house after the Trickster and Weather Wizard escaped? I _love_ that scene of him with the little reindeer cup. Rest in peace, Snart," the girl sighed putting one hand over her heart.

"Barry, what are you doing? She's not fighting you. Bring her in already!" Cisco shouted.

Barry shook his head slightly gathering his thoughts before rushing at the metahuman. The girl didn't fight back a single time as he whisked her away to STAR Labs.

In no time, the pair was already back, and the meta locked up in the pipeline. As Barry came walking into the Cortex, Iris turned to him. "That was easy," she complemented. "Almost _too_ easy. And what's that in your hand?"

"You guys heard our conversation, right?" Barry confirmed. Upon seeing his friends nod, he continued. "Well, she was watching this disc." He held up the object in his hands, which turned out to be the Blu-ray Rose had been watching. Barry's team crowded around the young hero to gape at the cover and read the back.

It started out with a quote from Paul Tassi, the guy who wrote the Earthborn Trilogy. The quote read, " _The Flash_ is far and away the most fun superhero show on TV, and the one that actually _feels_ like a comic book come to life."

"You know, our lives do seem like a comic book sometimes," Joe admitted. "But how much do these people know?" That was answered by the next bit of text.

The summary of the disc read: "Struck by the supercharged fallout of a particle accelerator explosion, forensic scientist **Barry Allen** becomes the fastest man alive: **The Flash**! With his newfound time-warping speed and help from the **STAR Labs** team - **Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon** and **Harrison Wells** \- and his adoptive family, Detective **Joe West** and Joe's daughter, **Iris West** , the **Scarlet Speedster** runs circles around **metahumans** intent on wreaking havoc in **Central City** , while traveling through alternate universes and protecting our world from an otherworldly villain as **Zoom**. Skyrocket into DC Comics' thrilling multiverse in all 23 Season Two episodes of _**The Flash**_ , plus the groundbreaking crossover episode of _**Arrow**_."

At this point, Barry and his friends had to stop. What did this mean? Had someone somehow gotten a bunch of security footage and compiled it into documentaries? Was the same thing being done to Oliver? But most importantly: how did the girl in the pipeline get ahold of the disc? Barry decided to go ask her.

-(this is a line break)-

Down in the pipeline, Barry opened the door to Rose's cell to find her lounging on the floor messing with her phone. "How'd you get that?" Barry questioned once he saw the device.

The teen rolled her eyes. "Well, you didn't exactly search me and I always have my phone with me. What else would you expect from someone my age?" she continued raising an eyebrow. Rose sighed. "You wanted something?"

"Yes," Barry confirmed. "What is this, and how did you get it?" He held up the disc for her to see.

"Well," she started slowly and patiently as if talking to a small child, "that is season two of _The Flash_ , and I ordered it off Amazon."

"These are on _Amazon_?" Barry asked. Without waiting for her reply, he shut the door again and raced off at super speed, leaving Rose to do whatever on her phone. Once Barry was back in the Cortex, he immediately took over Cisco's computer and waited for Amazon to come up. His friends weren't even aware he was back until after the website loaded, but to Barry the internet was functioning at a snail's pace. It always seemed to now; another side effect of his speed, but it was worse when Barry was excited or in a hurry.

"Bear, what are you _doing_?" Joe demanded.

"She said they were on Amazon," he replied distractedly. "I want to see if that's true." Cisco, who Barry had knocked out of his chair in his haste, peered over the speedster's shoulder, watching the proceedings with interest. "Nothing!" Barry exclaimed after a minute of searching. "She must've been lying. That's a relief...and a disappointment, I guess…" Barry ended up relating the strange conversation he had with Rose in the pipeline to his friends. After that, there was silence in the room. No one was really sure how to respond. I mean, this metahuman seemed to know way more about their pasts than she should. What do they even _do_ with her? And what did she want?

Each person was lost in thought, existing only in their little worlds. Until, that is, Rose walked right into the Cortex, phone in hand. Everyone's eyes were immediately trained on the young girl who, undeterred, held up her iPhone with, "What's the wifi password again?"

 **A/N: Okay, just kidding. This is no longer a one shot. The rest of it was too long to put in one so... Yeah. We're only looking at two chapters though. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! This is the last chapter in this story, so enjoy it! I'm just gonna warn you right now: this chapter's pretty weird. Also: THERE ARE TWO MILD SWEAR WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! 'Kay. I just made that big for those of you that skip over Author's Notes. Hopefully you see that. Anyways, read on, enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Okay. I have two instructions for you. Look up the top of your screen. It should say "FanFiction" somewhere. Read that, and put the emphasis on FAN. Not owner, FAN! Honestly.**

Joe immediately drew his ever-present gun and pointed it at the young girl, ready to shoot her if she made a move that was threatening in the slightest. "Girl, how did you get out?" Cisco challenged.

Rose simply smiled. "Come on. I'll show you." Joe gave the meta a mistrustful look, and Rose rolled her eyes in response. "You can come too, if you want." Everyone, including Barry, began to file out of the room, Joe with his gun still trained on the girl. Joe took a few steps closer and Rose gave his gun an appraising look. "SIG-Sauer P226R?" Bewildered Joe gave the meta a hesitant nod. "Hmm. I've heard good things about it, but I prefer 1911s," Rose kept walking down to the pipeline, talking all the while. "Obviously I can't handle the .45 yet, and I haven't been able to get my hands on a nine millimeter, but I do like the .22 Browning."

By the time Rose finally shut up about guns, they were already at the door to her cell in the pipeline. Cisco went over to the controls and starting examining them, checking the systems over and over and making sure nothing had broken. "The security systems are all functioning perfectly. There's absolutely no reason for her to have escaped!"

"Mmm, yeah, but you forgot about this." Rose strode purposefully over to her previous cell and entered, as the door was still open. She beckoned Cisco forward, and before any of his friends could warn him that it was a bad idea to approach the meta, Cisco was already inside the cell. He bent down along with Rose to see what she was tapping at.

"What? That can't be real," he said disbelievingly.

Rose gave him a small shrug. "Worked well enough for me."

"What is it, Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Well...there's this switch here… There's a sign above it that says _OPEN CELL DOOR_. But I never put anything like that there!"

"How else would it get there Cisco?" Iris gave him an annoyed stare. "Everyone knows your tech is basically your child. There is no way something like this could just magically appear anyways."

"Well, actually…" Rose started, "that's not entirely true." Catching everyone's wary looks, she assured them. "Oh, don't worry; I'll explain everything. Just," she sighed, "put the gun away. Not like it'll stop a meta anyway." Rose smirked as she said this, like she was saying something not quite true. But reluctantly Joe put his gun away and everyone went back up to the Cortex.

"Alright, now explain," Joe commanded.

"Patience, Joe," Rose reprimanded. "All in good time."

"You've had plenty of time," the cop snapped. "Now how the hell do you know so much about us?"

Rose tsked. "Such profanity, Detective! Watch your language. I am a young and impressionable child, after all. As for the explanation, I am an author."

"Uh...so? We know another author, and he's not a dangerous metahuman eager to commit crimes with his powers!" Cisco accused the teen.

"Where did you get _that_ idea, Cisco?" Rose laughed lightly as Cisco started babbling. "Have I done anything that would harm anyone except for escaping from a cell? No," she answered her own question without allowing enough time for a response. "You simply assumed I was dangerous, although that's understandable with your track record, what with Wells, well, Thawn and Zoom…" She gave them all a sympathetic glance.

"Ooh, but there were good guys too," she continued with hardly a pause. "Like the first time Joe and Iris walked in on you guys, or…" her eyes narrowed. "Did you meet some really weird teenagers named Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia?"

"Y-yeah," Barry stuttered. "Was that on you tapes too? Our fight with Kronos/FIRESTORM, I mean."

"Yes!" Rose cried raising her hands to the ceiling. "Yes! I _knew_ they would be real here! As soon as we're done, I'm going to New York. I have more people to go confuse… But actually no, that was not in my "tapes," as you call them. I wrote that." Barry was about to ask her another question when Rose showed him the screen of her phone. "I call it _Heroes of the Past, Villains of Today_. One of the longer things I've written actually. I feel like you were a bit out of character though...I was focusing mainly on Percy and Annabeth. Not to worry though, you'll see them again."

"That's what Ares said," Barry shrugged. "Not sure how true it is though. Wait, how did you _write_ something that actually happened?"

"I told you, I'm an author," Rose replied. "In this world, I can write whatever I want and it will happen. That's how I got out of the pipeline. I wrote in a switch to open the door. Didn't you wonder what I was doing on my phone? Well, I was writing this down. Obviously I'm still making changes, but it should turn out pretty good."

Caitlin walked over and took the phone from Rose, reading a few lines before saying, "She's telling the truth. This entire conversation is already written down." Then Caitlin suddenly skipped quite a ways down, almost to the end of the story and started reading out loud. "Joe fell to the ground, already dead. A sobbing Barry rushed over to him, unable to comfort his foster father in his dying moments. The speedster had been too slow to catch the speeding bullets. He was always too slow." Caitlin broke off with a harsh glance at Rose. "Why would you _write_ something like this on purpose? Do you enjoy our pain or something?"

Rose tentatively took her phone back. "Um, that's just one possible ending. And actually I don't enjoy your pain. As much," she added, "as some other fanfiction authors. Man. I have read so many fanfiction a where Barry is like mortally wounded or something. It's ridiculous. You should definitely be glad they haven't come true. Yet."

"Hold on, hold on. You're telling me that people write _fanfiction_ about me?" Barry demanded.

"Well, yeah. On my earth. See, look." She let out an exasperated grunt. "Of course you can't connect to the server," she mimicked in a high voice. "What was the wifi password again?"

Cisco replied, "It's teamflash."

Caitlin snorted. "Obvious, much?"

"Well, it's not like anyone who's _not_ a member of Team Flash needs to know the wifi password, so why not? Besides, it's not easy to guess."

"Whatever," Rose dismissed the problem with a shake of her head. "Let's see… Right now you have about three thousand nine hundred regular fanfictions which is kind of sad." Noticing Joe's uncomprehending look, she added, " _Arrow_ has like seven thousand six hundred. Trust me, I don't like him any more than you do. In crossovers…" Rose whistled. "Wow. That's _really_ sad! You only have eight hundred and eighty-two, which isn't terrible for a TV show, but Percy Jackson has like twelve thousand crossovers."

Joe scoffed. "Those kids?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Yep. I'll be paying them a visit too. Should be fun. Anyways, not _everything_ I write down initially comes true, because the future changes based on my writing and the writing of others. For example," Rose turned to Caitlin, "you're here, so this is pre-Abra Kadabra."

"Uh...what?" Caitlin asked in a confused voice. "Who's Abra Kadabra?"

"Can't tell you," Rose sighed. "Timelines and all that junk. Anyways, what happens in _your_ future partially dictates what I write here. Like that sentence Caitlin read? Probably not going to happen, 'cause Joe still has a role to play in your future. Unfortunately, um...someone's still going to die at the end of this story, I'm just not sure who. Sorry. I don't _think_ it's going to be any of you. Anyways, in the meantime, I can have a lot of fun with you guys! Watch this." Rose started typing frantically on her phone, reading out loud as she went. "Then Zoom...appeared in the...Cortex holding a...red and yellow...pinata."

Cisco gave Rose a disparaging look. "Did you honestly think that was going to happen? Zoom has been dead for almost a year now. He's not just gonna come-," Cisco was suddenly cut of by a blur of blue lightning and a gust of wind.

Zoom was standing in the center of the Cortex, cowl up, with blue lightning flickering around him, crackling in the shocked silence. Zolomon held up his right hand, and Barry took a preemptive step forward, expecting the villain to lunge for one of his friends or himself. But Zoom simply hefted something into the air, which was now recognizable as a three-foot pinata of...Barry? Barry's aggressive step forward became one of curiosity, as he took in the sight of himself in his Flash suit as something people whacked with a baseball bat to get candy.

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or flattered," Barry muttered. Then he realized who was _holding_ the Flash pinata, and his features contorted in rage. " _You_ ," he growled, slamming Zoom up against the wall, arm over his throat. The pinata clattered out of Zoom's grasp and onto the floor, the candy inside rattling pleasantly. Barry held his enemy there for a long time, perhaps five minutes, but Zoom did nothing. After that time had passed, Rose finally spoke up.

"Uh, you know he's not real, right?"

"What?" That was Joe, who had his gun out. Again. Despite the fact that Barry was in the way, the cop had managed to find an exposed limb to aim at, just in case. "Of course he's real! He's standing right in front of us!"

"Alright," Rose pacified. "I'm gonna give you a moment to think about what you just said." Joe momentarily took his eyes off the evil speedster to look at Rose, his gaze wandering somewhat as he reviewed his words. As his gaze changed and softened slightly, Rose continued, "Yes, that's right. He's _standing_ in front of you, not attacking. Look, just pull back his cowl and you'll see what I mean."

Barry took the young meta's suggestion and pulled the mask off Zoom's face. Only, there _wasn't_ a face. Behind the mask, there was merely air. All of a sudden, the whole suit seemed to deflate, as air ran out of it and the suit collapsed to the floor. Then that too was gone; crumbled into dust blown away by the nonexistent wind that came out of nowhere.

"Told you," Rose smirked. "Not real. I just wanted a Flash pinata, and what better way to get one than to have Zoom bring it to me?"

" _Any_ way," Cisco told her like she was insane. Actually, many people in the room (and on fanfiction) were thinking the same way. They weren't far from the truth, in reality.

There was silence in the room once more as everyone but Rose tried to process what just happened. I say everyone _but_ Rose because she knew exactly what just happened, and what was going to happen.

A few seconds into the silence, she raised her hands to the side of her head and placed her fingers in her ears, as if to ward off some terrible sound, even though there was absolute silence in the room. Team Flash stared at her like she was nuts and unconsciously took a few steps back from her, but were shaken from their thoughts by a loud alarm.

Cisco immediately ran over to his computer and silenced the loud beeping noise, prompting Rose to remove her fingers from her ears. "Uh, you're gonna want to see this!" he called out. Everyone crowded around the screen to see the security feed that had alerted Team Flash and was met with another strange sight.

On screen, there was a teen about Rose's age wreaking havoc in the streets. Her hair was blonde and curly, stature short and small, her eyes dark. She wore ripped blue jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Weirdest of all, though, she seemed to be causing the destruction. Buildings shook on their foundations for no particular reason, spires of precious gems burst through the pavement, vines curled around support beams and crushed them, and fires started spontaneously wherever they looked. Rose, who had peeked over, winced.

"Of _course_ it's her," she sighed dejectedly.

"You know her?" Caitlin asked tersely.

Rose gave her a slight nod. "Yeah. She's...she's from my earth. Calls herself Nyx," her eyes cut over to Cisco. "I would not recommend trying to change that. Anyways, she's kind of like me. We used to write together, but her stories got darker and darker gradually, until she was obsessed with the pain of others. Sometimes, she'd even carry those habits into real life. But uh, if she wrote herself here, that's a really bad thing. Someone like me just wants to confuse you a little bit, tease you, but her? If she's here and doing this, she's here to kill you."

Barry's jaw clenched, but he knew what he had to do. "I'm going," he told the others in a tone that told them he wouldn't back down.

Rose smacked her head. "I knew you were going to say that. Stinkin heroes. Well, whatever the case, I'm coming with." Barry started to protest, saying she was just a kid, but Rose cut him off. "Honestly, Barry. You kinda need me there. She's an author, like me. Whatever she wants to happen will happen. But if I'm there? Our power cancels out. I can't change the ending, she can't change the ending. You're gonna need to be there to catch the meta she's working with though."

"Ooh, new meta?" a new voice asked. It was HR, finally returned from the coffee shop, or wherever he had been. "Woah, who are you?" he demanded upon seeing Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not now, HR. We've gotta go." With that, Barry picked her up and carried her with him to the...well, warzone.

HR looked utterly confused. "So...anyone wanna tell me how she knew my name? And uh, who she is?"

"Not now," they chorused as one, still clustered around the security feed.

-(this is a line break)-

When they arrived, the street was torn up badly and there were already civilians lying off to the side moaning. Nyx, or whatever her name was, was dancing around manically laughing her head off at the destruction she was causing. But then, something seemed to change. The young girl paused in her craziness...thing and seemed to realize that she couldn't destroy things anymore.

Barry and Rose stood behind Nyx, waiting for her to turn around. When Nyx did so, it was with a little foot stomp and an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come _on_ , Hemera! Why do you have to ruin all of my fun?"

Barry gave Rose a confused look. "Hemera?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's my codename. Hemera was the primordial goddess of day in Greek mythology. The opposite of Nyx. And no, Cisco," she continued in a louder voice, "you can't change it."

Nyx looked back and forth between Barry and Rose, uh Hemera, uh...whatever. "Don't tell me you actually decided to _help_ these people," she snorted. "Ugh, they're _so_ weak. Unlike my friend here." Nyx turned to glance over her shoulders, blonde curls rustling as a man came up behind her.

He was tall, probably around six foot six, and didn't look strong, but both Barry and Rose knew that wasn't anything to go by. Everywhere he walked, plants seemed to spring up in his wake. Right now, probably due to his anger, only more hazardous plants were growing, such as poison ivy, stinging nettle, and thorny vines that seemed to snake around grabbing and crushing things. Evidently, this was the man responsible for the plants destroying houses and other property.

Cisco sneered over the comns. "Dude, how are _plants_ going to help him? He gonna grow poison ivy on your suit?"

Barry would've laughed, if he wasn't so busy running. The meta had obviously done his homework on the Flash, because he wasn't attacking Barry directly. The man had sent out another one of his snake-vines out to an apartment complex. Now, at this point most buildings in the area had been evacuated, but not this one. Earlier, when Nyx still had her power, she had grown a huge spire of some kind of crystal in front of the door, effectively trapping all the families inside. So naturally, Barry being the hero that he was, he raced in and out of the building, phasing through the walls to get to the trapped people. Rose too ran up to the building, running a hand over the crystal in front.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's corundum," she said into the comns. "It's the second hardest stone in the world and too hard to break down. Nyx probably grew this stone on purpose." Rose, seeing the extent of damage the meta had done to the building's support, abandoned the building just before the apartments collapsed. Barry made it out just in time, setting the two people he had been carrying down on the ground.

The two relaxed for a moment before Rose noticed the white sausage-shaped thing under a pile of debris. A gas tank. Then she saw the chunk of concrete with a piece of flaming wood stuck in it falling directly towards the propane tank. _No no no no no_ , Rose thought. _Don't explode don't explode don't explode_. The concrete punctured the propane tank and the fuel instantly ignited. The tank exploded.

Luckily, Barry was on duty, rushing Rose to a safe distance in the blink of an eye. Unluckily, several pieces of shrapnel from the explosion had caught Barry in the shoulder. The Flash groaned and reached back over his shoulder, trying to pull the metal out. "Leave it alone, ya dummy," Rose commanded. " _I'll_ do it." She took a quick look at the positioning and quickly diagnosed, "Foreign body has penetrated the infraspinatus muscle, presumably in the center. Projectile hasn't gone deep enough to penetrate beyond that. The size of the entry wound suggests no barb of any kind on the end of the foreign body, so… Yeah. We'll just pull it out."

Rose's long rant full of terminology had kind of confused Barry; all he really registered was the _pull it out_. Rose got a firm grip on the piece of metal and gave it a quick yank, effectively removing the shrapnel and eliciting a cry of pain and surprise from Barry.

Nyx, who had been standing by watching the whole thing smirked and called out, "You see what I mean, Hemera? He can't even keep himself from getting hurt. He's weak! And weak heroes deserve to die."

"Shut up already," Rose commanded tiredly. With a flick of her wrist, Nyx was surrounded by a warm glow of light that seemed to incapacitate her. In explanation, Rose told Barry, "Night never deals well with light."

Barry gave her a stunned look. The other members of Team Flash probably did too, but there really wasn't a way for Barry and Rose to know. "I thought your powers were cancelled out!" he exclaimed.

"Well, sort of," the teen replied. "See, I can't like dictate where the story goes right now, but I may have written myself in as a metahuman. With power over light."

The Flash looked at Rose sternly. "Well then, Hemera. Care to give me a hand?" Hemera gave the Flash a quick affirmative nod and they both turned to the plant metahuman, who Rose had christened Poison Ivy.

But before anyone could make any type of aggressive move, a wave of darkness swept out across the street, knocking everything back but the Flash and Hemera, as they were surrounded by a soft golden glow that held back the darkness.

"Oh, Hemera," Nyx chuckled, now standing in the center of the street in perfect health. "Did you really think I'd let _you_ be the only one of us with powers, even for a second? Oh, my my my. I guess there is a reason that Hemera was Nyx's child in the old stories."

Hemera looked at the Flash, fear in her eyes. "I never really was one for fighting. But I'll hold her off. You go after Poison Ivy."

Over the comns, Cisco shouted, "Girl, stop making up names! That's _my_ job!" Rose was fairly sure she heard either Caitlin or Iris slapping him.

"Ready, Hemera? Or do you need more time to write you will?" Nyx called. Hemera didn't give her a response, simply started blasting her with light pulled from everywhere: the street lamps, the fires, and even the moon and stars. Nyx gave her a twisted smile before replying in kind, drawing all the darkness, all the _night_ to her and throwing it at her nemesis.

Barry, meanwhile, ran straight to Poison Ivy. The lightning in his wake zigzagged from side to side as Barry tried to avoid all the snake-vines. Inevitably, one caught around his ankle and tripped him. While he was going over a thousand miles per hour. Ouch. But soon the Flash was back on his feet, having phased out of the vine-y bond. Now, he was constantly vibrating, and although Poison Ivy threw all his power at Barry, nothing could touch him. Quite literally, as he phased through everything on his path. Once he got to Poison Ivy, however, he stopped vibrating long enough to give him a single, speedy punch to jaw, knocking the villain out immediately.

When Poison Ivy had been taken care of, Barry turned to find that Nyx and Hemera were still at it. Now, though, Nyx seemed to have the upper hand. Hemera had been forced onto her knees, trying to hold off the slew of darkness with her light. Nyx was still beating her though, probably because there was more darkness for her to work with, as it was nighttime. Hemera was creating her own light most of the time because there wasn't enough natural light for her to use.

Barry knew he had to do something, so he ran in and knocked Nyx's feet out from under her. This gave Rose time to struggle to her feet and rest for a moment. Barry quickly ran over to join her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Rose panted back. "Just trying to keep a murderous author who calls herself Nyx from killing the Flash and me. Sheesh, when did _my_ life become a comic book?" Barry was about to reply when Rose suddenly pushed him to the ground shouting, "Look out!"

Nyx had gotten back up and tried to blast Barry with her evil-y dark stuff. Unfortunately, she sort of succeeded. After all, Hemera was no Flash. The darkness hit Barry's left arm, and didn't seem to do much damage, but it was _cold_. All the nerves in Barry's hand and arm seemed dead; he couldn't feel a thing. Until the cold started spreading, making him shiver violently.

"Enough, Nyx," Hemera growled. "You need to stop. Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?"

"All I see is that I'm strong." Nyx grinned maniacally.

"You're not strong. You're weak, because you hide behind the pain and suffering of others. You use tragedy to make yourself feel lucky. And that is why you fail. Because you don't fight for someone or something you believe in. You fight to look _strong_. But the night is over, Nyx." Hemera pointed to the sky, which was indeed lightening. "Say hello to the morning. Say hello to _me_."

Hemera thrust out her hands and the brightest stream of light get caught Nyx right over her heart. Nyx fell to her knees as the light entered her, forcing out the darkness in waves. As Barry watched, her expression morphed from anger, to pain, to joy, and then to sorrow. The bits of Night that had touched other objects, including the darkness on Barry's arm left in droves. Barry began to stand as Nyx whispered, "Thank you. Thank you, Hemera. Then she turned her eyes, which had once been like a doll's eyes but were now a warm brown, to Barry. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." Barry gave her a short nod, not sure what else to do, and Nyx smiled. "Thank you. Goodbye." Then she was gone, just as suddenly as she came.

Rose was standing with tears in her eyes, and as she watched Nyx go, she whispered, "Goodbye, Lizzie." She lowered her head before noticing she wasn't alone. Next to her stood a being that absolutely glowed. "Thank you, Hemera," Rose said to the glowing woman.

 _Of course, my dear._ The voice that answered was not truly a voice; it existed only in their heads. But it was powerful, and resonated deep within their skulls. _I will always help you in your time of need._ The woman seemed to glow even brighter before she expanded and disappeared into the early morning air.

"Goodbye, Hemera," Rose whispered almost reverently.

"I thought you were Hemera," Barry said confused.

"I was," Rose replied. "And at the same time, I wasn't." She turned and began walking away, calling over one shoulder, " Race you back!" There was a slight popping noise, and then she was gone, probably already back at STAR Labs.

Barry shrugged slightly, thinking along the lines of _What just happened?_ But he only paused for a moment before running back to his friends and family.

-(this is a line break)-

When Barry got back to the Cortex, Rose was already there. She was sitting in a swivel chair pouting, and Barry was pretty sure he knew why.

Earlier, Rose had mentioned liking Oliver no more than Joe did. Barry was willing to bet that she liked Oliver _less_ than Joe did now. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. Oliver was all the way over in Star City, and Team Flash was over here. But this time, Oliver was in Central City, along with Felicity and Diggle. In the middle of the Cortex, to be exact.

Before Barry walked into the Cortex, he could've sworn he heard Rose mutter. "This is Nyx's fault. I just know it. I'll bet you anything she wrote you in just to annoy me."

As soon as Oliver saw Barry, he said, "A little warning would've been nice! From _any_ of you! This kid was just sitting here, and now she knows who the Arrow is."

Rose snorted. "Oh please, _Ollie_. I knew exactly who the Arrow was before you ever walked into this building. In fact, I probably knew who the Arrow was before _you_ did." Oliver just gave her a skeptical look as Rose continued. "Okay, in hindsight, that doesn't make a lot of sense. But I've known for a long time."

"How?" Oliver demanded. "How could you possibly know?"

Rose smiled evilly. "Oh, this is what I'm good at. Confusing people. Well, Ollie, you can ask your friends here for details later. All you need to know is not to mess with me."

Oliver just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Because a kid like you could do anything to stop me."

"Couldn't I?" Rose asked with a smirk. She picked up her phone and started typing. Oliver turned away like the confrontation was over, but he didn't know Rose.

"Rose," Barry started to say, "please don't-," he was cut off by Rose starting to read her writing out loud.

"Oliver suddenly disappeared from the Cortex, rematerializing ten feet above the STAR Labs building. Team Flash heard a loud thump as Oliver hit the roof. Barry brought Oliver back, who was merely a little banged up…" She trailed off and started muttering to herself, making little changes here and there.

Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle stared at Rose like she was crazy, but Barry, Joe, Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco watched Oliver apprehensively. HR was there too, of course, but he missed the whole I'm-an-author discussion, so he just sipped his coffee calmly and contemplated the joys of cream and sugar.

Team Flash was just starting to relax a little when Oliver disappeared from the Cortex. "Where'd he go?" Felicity yelped as Rose smiled.

"Wait for it…" Rose held up three fingers and counted down _Three...two...one…_ THUMP! Something large had hit the roof above them. "That would be Oliver. Would you mind getting him, Barry?" Barry sighed, but complied, racing up to the rooftop and bringing Oliver back inside.

Once Oliver was back inside, he was able to stand on his own two feet, waving off Felicity and Diggle's concern. "I'm fine," he grunted. "Just a little banged up. What, exactly, happened?"

"I don't know," Felicity said worriedly.

"Oh, he's _fine_ ," Rose told them from her chair. "I said he'd only be a little banged up, didn't I?"

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Barry asked. Star City was a long ways away.

"We saw what was happening on the news," Oliver said squaring his shoulders. "So what can we do to help?"

"Um…" Barry was about to answer when Cisco broke in.

"Oh, dude, you're like _way_ too late. It's already taken care of. Hemera over here helped us out," Cisco gestured to Rose and Oliver turned his gaze onto her.

"This kid? That's a good one. Hemera can't be your real name; it sounds too much like one of Cisco's ridiculous nicknames. What's your real one?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, look who's Mr. Perceptive over here. My real name's Rose; Hemera's my code name. And yes, I did help them with their problem. Honestly, I doubt there's much you could've done to help." Oliver glared fiercely at the girl, but she met his gaze and glared right back.

Barry turned around and started talking to Felicity and Diggle, but turned back around when he felt Oliver's firm grip on his shoulder. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed, but quickly realized the problem. Oliver was hitting himself in the face repeatedly; slapping himself, punching himself, and occasionally putting his hands around his throat. Then Oliver started tripping, over and over again. As soon as he got up, he'd trip again. Barry glanced over at Rose and saw she was laughing, somewhat evilly, at the archer's predicament. "Stop it!" Barry told her, exasperated.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Rose groaned, but she picked up her phone and typed in a few commands. Oliver finally stopped injuring himself and sat heavily in a chair. "Watch yourself, Oliver. You don't wanna make the wrong person mad. Oh, and Barry?" Barry looked over inquisitively. "Explain to HR. I don't really care what you tell team Arrow. But yeah, I've gotta go."

"Go?" Iris asked. "Go where?"

"Well…" Rose paused. "You remember Percy and Annabeth, right?" Team Flash nodded. "I think I'll go confuse them for a while." She gave us one of her trademark evil grins. "Oh, I'm gonna confuse them _so_ much. Bye." Rose gave us one last wave before fading out of sight.

"So," Oliver started. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you very much! Now that's out of my head, so I can just leave it alone. Oh, and to be honest, I don't even know what I was going for with Nyx and the whole like Hemera being a whole other person stuff so...believe whatever you want to. And before you can ask: the character that reflects my personality is NOT the bad guy/girl. It's Rose. Sorry, I just had to say that, 'cause I the feeling some of you were gonna be like, "What? The character that reflects your personality is evil? Call the cops!" but that wouldn't work, because you don't know who I am. Mwah ha ha ha! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Well, goodbye, and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
